Supremacy
by netpoBa-pronounced Petrova
Summary: Jaden became the Supreme King at a young age. When he arrives at duel academy he will continue his journey to recreate his kingdom, destroy the Light, and find his queen. Jaden/Alexis Both Dark not Evil Good Reviews only please. THanks
1. Chapter 1

Jaden Yuki starred at the chaos in front of him. His opponent was on the ground groaning. He looked up at the shining titan in front of him. He knew things were starting to get worse. He had played Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman. NOT Yubel. This shouldn't have happened. He had taken Yubel ou of his deck. He had told her that nobody was worth her in a duel. But it just continued to happen. As his opponents life points dropped to zero he ran away all the way home and cried into his bed. He just wanted it to stop. 'Why do you keep doing this, Yubel' he asked as he cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile Jaden's parents were talking about how to get rid of Yubel. But it wasn't just that. They wanted Jaden to get over this foulish obsession with Duel Monsters. They had kept from him that he had won the Kaiba Corp drawing contest. They had talked to Seto Kaiba and convinced him to send Yubel up in another, smaller capsule. They just needed to get the card. The launch was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. Jaden would no doubt want to go. When he was at school they would make their move.

Jaden woke up screaming. The dreams had become more real. Yubel appeared next to him and touched his hand while he took away from her. "I don't care what you've done for me, Yubel. Your the reason I don't have any friends." With that he got up and left the room. Yubel sighed. She was afraid of something like this. The Supreme King had chosen Jaden for his vessel. She had never done any damage to the kids it was all his power manifesting too quickly.

Jaden ran through the streets of Domino towards KaibaCorps Space Shuttle Launch. He was almost late. He had to admit that while Yubel may have hurt people she did look after him as she had told him that his parents had kept him in the dark about winning the KaibaCorp contest and had sent them in by himself. As he got to the site he heard a scream. It sounded like-Yubel. "Yubel, can you hear me" he said.

"Yes, Jaden I can."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the shuttle you idiot where else would I be?"

"How did you get in there?"

"Your parents did this to me. Jaden, listen to me there's something I need to tell you."

10...

"Whenever a kid was harmed in a duel with me it wasn't me it was you."

9...

"You were chosen to be a vessel for the Supreme King."

8...

"He was a powerful ruler of an alternte dimension where duel monsters spirits roam free."

7...

"You are him now. It's your job to command the forces of darkness and help keep balance to the universe."

6...

"I am sorry tht I cannot guide you from here my king."

5...

"I will try and come back."

4...

"Yubel!"

3...

"Take care my sweet."

A second later the ground was covered in smoke as the shuttle was launched into the atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden looked as his parents entered the elevator and left their penthouse. They hadn't even noticed that he was standing there. Jaden removed his deck from his pocket and looked at it. It felt worthless without Yubel in it. He flipped through it stopped at a card he didn't know he had. _Dark Fusion. _He read it description and wondered what it was. Just then he felt some more power flood through him. He looked down at his deck again and saw a black glow coming from Dark Fusion. Surprised he dropped it. When the glow disappeared instead of one card there were several dozen one caught his attention more than the others. After reading it he felt it could come in handy.

An hour later he was walking down an alley. He knew deep down that he shouldn't be but he wanted horribly the test out his new deck. He walked towards the light of a fire where there was a group of people around it that looked no older than 15. One of them spotted Jaden and said "hey, kid don't you know that this turf belongs to the Reapers." This drew everybodies attention. Jaden just smirked and activated his duel disk.

"So its a duel you want. It's a duel you'll get. Which one of us do you want to go against."

"I'll duel the leader."

They all laughed at the stupidity of this kid. They were the top duel gang in Domino City. "Fine then. Your funeral. Name's Grim. What's yours?"

"Yuki. Jaden Yuki."

"What? Oh, this'll be fun. I'll defeat the so called prince of games."

They activated their duel disks also and inserted their deck.

Grim: 4000 life points. Hand: Call of the Mummy, Spirit Reaper, Nightmare Horse, Zomebie World, Paladin of The Cursed Dragon

Jaden: 4000 life points. Hand: Elemental HERO Avian, Elemental HERO Wildheart, Polymerization, Dark Calling, Fairy Meteor Crush

Grim drew Tutan Mask. "I activate Call of the Mummy." (Call of the Mummy. Continuous Spell. Once per turn if you control no monsters special summon one Zombie-type monster from your hand.) "Now so long as there isn't a monster on my side of the field I can Special Summon a Zombie-type monster from my hand. So come forth Spirit Reaper in defense mode." A skeleton wearing a pruple and red cape and hood appeared swinging a sickle. (Spirit Reaper. Level 3. Zombie-type. DARK-Attribute. ATK/300. DEF/200. Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card is designated as the target of of a Trap, Spell, or Monster Effect destroy this card. When this card successful attacks your opponent directly your opponent discards one card from their hand.) "Next I normal summon Nightmare Horse." A horse that appeared to by made of blue flames appeared wrapped in bandages. (Nightmare Haorse. Level 2. Zombie-type. DARK-Attribute. ATK/500. DEF/400. Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly even if there is a monster on their side of the field.) I'll end my turn by activating Zombie World." (Zombie World. Field Spell. All monsters on the field and in either players graveyard are treated as Zombie-type. Neither player can tribute monsters except of the Zombie-type.) He placed the card on the correct zone and the world suddenly started to turn to purple, misty, damp, and gross. Jaden just smirked and drew Pot of Greed. "I activate Pot of Greed so I'll draw two more cards."

"Go a head. You could have a hundred and I'll still squash you like a bug."

"Fine then. I activate Seal of the Supreme King!"

(Seal of the Supreme King. Field Spell. This card cannot be negated or destroyed and if a new field spell is activated by your opponent only it stays on the field. Increase the attack of each monster on your side of the field by 1000 for every card on your side of the field. When this card is activated inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of cards on their side of the field x 1000. When your opponent draws a card first call out a type (monster, spell, trap) if you call a monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined attack and defense of that monster. If you call a spell or trap add it to your opponents hand.)

He placed it in the field spell zone but instead of Zombie World disappearing it stayed on the field. However surrounding the two duelists lay a red eerie circle with elegant symbols on the outside. In the middle though there was a slit about four feet in length. But then it opened andand eye appeared. It pointed itself at Grim and glowed blue. Suddenly his entire hand was revealed. "What the fuck," Grim said, "what was that?"

"The Seal of the Supreme King causes your hand to be revealed for the entire duel. But that's not all. I also inflicts 1000 damage to your lifepoints for every monster on your side of the field."

Grim yelled as his life points were halved.

"Now I activate Polymerization. By sending Elemental HEROES Wildheart and Avian to the graveyard I can bring forth Elemental HERO Wild Wingman." A man with Wildheart's chest and head appeared followed by two feathery wings. He wore green fuzzy gauntlets which had silver talons on them as well as a set of bracers on his shins which also had talons on them.

(Elemental HERO Wild Wingman. Level 8. Warrior-type. "Fusion". EARTH-Attribute. ATK/1900. DEF/2300. Elemental HERO Avian + Elemental HERO Wildheart. Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summoning. By discarding one card from your hand destroy one spell or trap card on the field.)

"Now I'll activate Dark Calling."

(Dark Calling. Normal Spell. Remove from play, from your hand of your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that can only be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion", and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion".)

"Now I remove from play Avian and Wildheart to bring forth Evil HERO Wild Cyclone." A man that had Wildheart's chest and head appeared but was different from Wild Wingman. Cyclone had hard leathery wings with no gauntlets by had two spikes coming onto his chest from the sides. He wore a purple mask with silver hair and feathers coming from his thighs.

(Evil HERO Wild Cyclone. Level 8. Fiend-type. "Fusion". EARTH-Attribute. ATK/1900. DEF/2300. Elemental HERO Avian + Elemental HERO Wildheart. Effect: This card cannot be special summoned except with the effect of "Dark Fusion." When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate spell or strap cards until the end of the battle phase. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent destroy all face-down spell and trap cards on your opponents side of the field.)

Jaden smirked as he saw Grim stare at his monsters trying to decipher what it meant by Evil HERO. Suddenly Wild Cyclone's and Wild Wingman's attack jumped to 3900. "What the..." Grim started.

"Thanks to my Seal each of my monsters gain 1000 attack and defense points for every monster on my side of the field. Now I'll activate Fairy Meteor Crush. With this when one of my monsters attacks a defense position monster the difference between my monsters attack and your monsters defense comes out of your life points."

Grim gasped. "Now Evil HERO Wild Cyclone attack Spirit Reaper. Destructive Typhoon."

Wild Cyclone raced forward wind circling around him and he pummeled Spirit Reaper. While the monster wasn't destroyed it was sent flying back into a wall.

Grim screamed as his lifepoints reached zero. Zombie World, Spirit Reaper, Nightmare Horse, Wild Wingman, and Wild Cyclone faded from view but The Seal of the Supreme King stayed on the field. It shrunk in size until it was surrounding only Grim and then glowed orange/yellow and Grim let out another cry of agony as his duel energy was absorbed. 'This is gonna be fun' Jaden thought. He turned to the other members of the gang. "Now," he said, "where can I find the Underground duels."


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden continued to walk down the tunnel he was told to take. He could tell that the Reaper thugs hadn't lied. He could smell the duel energy from where he was. He reached a large metal door. He knocked on it and the slit opened. "Passwo...where are you? Is this some kind of joke" a voice said.

"I'm down here."

"What do you want kid? Don't you know where you are? This ain't no place for children. Scram!"

With that the hatch slammed shut leaving an angry Jaden Yuki on the outside. 'I will not be ignored. I don't care whose on the other side of this door. I will tear it down if I must' Jaen thought his eyes flashing gold for a moment. He punched the door in his frustration. He pulled his hand back in pain. As he looked at his scrapped hand something caught his attention. The door had been dented. 'What the...' he thought. He placed his hand on the door again and tried to swell up the frustration he had felt earlier. The metal once again seemed to flee away from him to the point where when it pushed away it flew off it hinges. It hit some guy holding a gun and crushed him. I continued to walk down the hallway silently thinking about what I had done. Then the duel came into focus. A giant rusted dragon stood on once side with an equally huge human like figure also made entirely of rust. On the other side a gigantic fire-like 'thing' stood "Ladies and Gentlemen," an announcer said somewhere, "The Collosus of Rhodes may just have his luck cut out for him. Volcanic Doomfire is going to be tough to beat. All of the Collosus' monsters must attack it. Looks like he's going to lose."

Jaden had heard about the Collossus of Rhodes from his father. He was supposedly undefeatable. Not like Yugi Moto but close. His machines could destroy an opponents deck. There was also rumors about the fact that he could make his damage become real like Jaden could. That was why he was here. He figured that if he could find someone like him he could help him control his power. 'Are you sure that he can help' a voice said. Jaden looked over to where a shadowy figure stood. "Yes I'm sure, Malicious Fiend. If I cal learn to master my powers then maybe I can use them to save Yubel somehow" he replied. His heart started to ache at the thought of his first and only friend up in space all alone being bombarded by painful cosmic radiation. "What the..." the announcer said. Jaden switched back to duel after having been distracted. The rusty golem and dragon disappeared into a shower of shards as they were destryed. "Oh, my god. Ladies and Gentlemen. The three time yearly champion of the Underground Duel Circuit has been defeated. We have a new champion. Give it up for Markus Brodie." Applause filled the arena as a muscular, African American guy calmly walked over to the former champion and kicked him in the stomach making him spit out blood.

Jaden walked down an alley behind where the Underground Duel had taken place. The Collosus of Rhodes sat on a bench wiping blood from his mouth. Without the costume Jaden would get a good look at him. He had dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes. His skin was pale and covered with cuts in some places. "Mr, Collosus," Jaden asked to make sure. The man brought his head up and looked at the eight year old kid and said "beat it kid. In a part of town like this you won't want to be seen with a guy like me."

"But I need your help?"

"My help. That's a good one kid. Now go back to your parents I'm sure their scared for you."

"I doubt that. I need your help. I know that you can make your monsters come to life. That's how you intimidate your opponents. I can do that to. I want you to teach me."

"Teach you? Kid this isn't a toy. This is dangerous thing you claim to have. Its best not to get to engrossed in it."

"I need to learn to control it so that I can help my friend. She's in trouble and in horrible pain. I have to help her."

"Anything like that much pain and she's as good as dead. Get over it! Find a new friend."

He turned to leave but instead walked straight into Elemental HERO Thunder Giant. "What the..." he said and looked back at Jaden. HE thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head and smirked. "Fine. I'll teach you but understand this. Once you start there's no going back. By the way what's this friends name?"

"Yubel."


	4. Chapter 4

One year later-

Jaden sat in the local park waiting for his father. He had been waiting for over three hours and wasn't surprised he didn't show up. He flipped through his deck one more time familairizing himself with the new Evil HERO's as well as a new set of cards he was working on called the Supreme Armor. He had gotten one of them finished and it took a lot of power. "Having fun" a voice said. Jaden turned around and saw the Collosus behind him.

"What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble. You'll get me in trouble."

"Relax. I just wanted to talk. After your last session I wasn't sure how you were."

"Why? Because you were drunk and revealed that you only wanted to use me for power."

"I was drunk, Jaden. You need to move passed it. You used me too."

"Yeah, I did. I used you to find a way to bring my friend back. You used me to try and further your carreer."

"It's a fuckin' card, Jay..."

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore. You're nothing but a pathetic son of a bitch who had to hide behind a child to get back on top."

"Remember our lessons, Jaden you cannot let foolish things like emotions get the best of you."

"My 'foolish' emotions are in hyper drive right now. For the past two years I thought of you as a father figure. But now your nothing."

With that the wind started to pick up and throw trees every which way. "Collosus, I suggest you leave me alone" I warned feeling unwanted energy start to bubble up inside of me. He didn't move so I did. I turned around and had moved two feet before an ornate circle had appeared on the ground and I crashed into an invisible wall. "You're not going anywhere Jaden. I spent a year training you. I will get what I deserve" the Collosus nearly yelled. "Fine," I said and removed my duel disk from my backpack. "Then lets duel. I will you release me from what ever this is and never come near me again. You win, well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen." The Collosus activated a duel disk that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Duel!"

Jaden: Life Points; 4000. Hand: Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy, Polymerization, Revoke Fusion, Elemental HERO Bladedge, Elemental HERO Necroshade

Collosus: Life Points; 4000. Hand: Ancient Gear, Machine Duplication, Spell Gear, Ancient Gear Soldier, Ancient Gear Golem

"I'll start" Jaden said and drew Graceful Charity. "I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards and discard 2." #Graceful Charity. Normal Spell. Effect: Draw 3 cards. Then discard any 2.#

Jaden drew Supreme Armory, Dark Fusion, and Elemental HERO Sparkman. He discarded Necroshade and Infernal Prodigy. "Next I activate the Dark Fusion." #Dark Fusion. Normal Spell. Send monsters to the graveyard that are listed on a Fiend-type fusion monster. Special Summon that Fusion Monster. This summoning is considered a fusion summon. That monster cannot be destroyed by card effects the turn it is summoned.#

"I send Elemental HERO's Bladedge and Sparkman to the graveyard to bring forth Evil HERO Virus Conductor." #Evil HERO Virus Conductor. Fiend-type. DARK-Attribute. Level 8. ATK/2600. DEF/2300. Effect: Once per turn you can discard one card from your hand to destroy one card on the field. If it is a monster then monsters of that type cannot be summoned for 2 turns. If it is a spell or trap inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. This card cannot attack the turn it this effect activates.#

A monster that appeared to be twenty feet tall rose from a black portal behind Jaden. It had gold rusted armor and dozens of cylinders stricking out from its shoulders, elbows, knees, and chest that all had bubbling liquids inside of them. On its chest it had a double helix with parts of it missing. But is most gruesome feature was its face. It appeared to be zombie-like and was missing flesh. Jaden took Supreme Armory and laid it face-down announcing it.

Jaden: Life Points; 4000. Hand: Polymerization, Revoke Fusion,

Collosus: Life Points; 4000. Hand: Ancient Gear, Machine Duplication, Spell Gear, Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Soldier.

"My turn" the Collosus said. He drew a card and smirked. "I summon forth Ancient Gear." #Ancient Gear. Machine-type. EARTH-Attribute. Level 2. ATK/100. DEF/800. Effect: While there's a face-up "Ancient Gear" on your side of the field you can special summon this card from your hand in Attack Position.# "Andbecause I have another in my hand it gets summoned to the field." Two small mechanical beings appeared on the field that looked like they belonged in a junk yard. They both hand one wheel for a leg and stubby arms. "I now activate Machine Duplication." #Machine Duplication. Normal Spell. Effect: Select 1 Machine-type monster you control with 500 or less attack. Special summon as many monsters with the same name as the selected monster from your deck.# "With this I can special summona third Ancient Gear from my deck." A third Ancient Gear appeared on the field. "Now Spell Gear activate." #Spell Gear. Normal Spell. Effect: Send three "Ancient Gear" cards you control to the graveyard and special summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem". Destroy all cards on your side of the field that are not called "Ancient Gear Golem". You cannot normal summon or set until the end of your next turn.# "Now come forth, Ancient Gear Golem." A giant rusted figure appeared behind the Collosus. #Ancient Gear Golem. Machine-type. EARTH-Attribute. Level 8. ATK/3000. DEF/3000. Effect: If this card attacks a defence position monster whose defense is lower than the attack of this card inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step.# "Now, Ancient Gear Golem. Attack with Mechanized Melee`. The golem pulled back its fist and then thrust forward. "I actvate Supreme Armory" Jaden said. #Supreme Armory. Continuous trap. Effect: If you control a face-up "Evil HERO" or "Elemental HERO" this cards effect cannot be negated. Special summon one "Supreme Armor" monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.#

"You can't. My Golem prevents it."

"I don't think so. Come forth Supreme Armor-Dastin."

What looked like a black and gold chest plate appeared in mid-air. #Supreme Armor-Dastin. Fiend-type. DARK-Attribute. Level 1. ATK/0. DEF/0. Effect: If this card is summoned it is switched to defence position. This card is not destroyed by battle. This card is the only card your opponent can attack. Any damage you would take from attacks with this card is instead directed to your opponent.#

The Collosus screamed in pain as he was throw backwards by the force of the reflected attack. It was more pain than he normally felt when he duelled Jaden. "Your...turn" he managed to croak out.

Jaden: Life Points; 4000. Field: Evil HERO Virus Conductor, Supreme Armory, Supreme Armor-Dastin. Hand: Polymerization, Revoke Fusion.

Collosus: Life Points; 1000. Field: Ancient Gear Golem. Hand: Ancient Gear Soldier.

Jaden drew Elemental HERO Avian. "I summon forth Elemental HERO Avian." A man with feathered wings appeared on the field with talons coming from his knuckels. #Elemental HERO Avian. Warrior-type. WIND-ATTRIBUTE. Level 3. ATK/1000. DEF/1000.# "Activate Virus Conductor's ability. By discarding Revoke Fusion I can destroy your Ancient Gear Golem." Ancient Gear Golem groaned and started to dissolve with shreiks of pain. "Jaden!" a voice yelled. I turned around and saw his father running towards him with a look of fear on his face. "D-dad, what are you doing here" Jaden asked. He was afraid of what his father was going to say to him about the Collosus. "Jaden, who is this." He chose my words carefully.

"I don't really know. He wouldn't leave me alone so I challenged him to a duel. If I won he'd leave me alone. And I am going to win. Avian, Quill Cascade."

The monster nodded and jumped up swinging its wings ever which way. Feathers rushed down and sliced into the Collosus' skin making him cry in pain. As his life points reached 0 the seal underneath him vanished. Jaden started to run towards his father but something grabbed onto my arm. Jaden looked back and saw the furious face of the Collosus. "If I can't use your powers then nobody can" he yelled and Jaden suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. At first it was a cold sting that hurt a small bit, but it grew into a burning sensation that really, really hurt. He heard his father yelling "NO" but it was too late. Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden's ears were bombarded with various sounds that were so painful to listen to. Eventuall he managed block out some of the sound but there was a conversation that he could get away from "sir, we need to talk to your son. We weren't able to get a positive ID on the man because the fire burned away all of his flesh. If your son could just sit down with the sketch artist and give us something to go off of then we can pursue this case even more" a voice said. Then his father's voice cut it "my son is in a coma. He is not expected to wake up for another month because of his injuries. I could care less about your case. I could lose my only child so back the fuck off or I will sue your ass for harassment. Do I make myself clear." The person must have nodded because there wasn't more yelling. But Jaden was wondering what the person had meant when he said "fire".

'Jaden, are you there?'

"Yubel? Is that you?"

'Yes its me. How are you?'

"Okay. I think? Any idea of what happened to me?"

'No I do not. You should try talking to some of your spirits though. Maybe the can shed some light on what happened.'

"Thanks. Wait a minute. You must be getting stronger this is the longest conversation we've had in months."

'Yes. That 'Seal of the Supreme King' card you said was created from your dark powers seems to transfer some energy from the loser to me.'

Just then he heard the door open and tried to open his eyes. It was his mother and she had been crying a lot. Jaden could tell this from the black smeers that ran along her face from her eyes to her chin. He bid Yubel farewell and tried to croak "mom." She looked up suddenly and saw that her son's eyes were open. "Jaden, oh, I am so sorry. It's my fault. I kept your father back. If he had gotten there earlier then that creep would have had to deal with him and not...you," she said with a curious look on her face. "Jade," she continued and smirked a bit when Jaden's face showed anger at his pet name, "since when have your eyes been gold." Jaden had a puzzled look on his face and his mother removed a mirror from her purse. Indeed his eyes were gold. She took his silence as he didn't know. She also reached into her purse and pulled out a...Duel Monsters booster pack. "Jade, your father and I are ashamed that we were never around. Maybe if we were this wouldn't have happened. We always thought that Duel Monsters was just another pathetic childs game. We never realized that after the incidents with Yubel and us being alone you didn't really have much else to turn to. So we got you this." She started to hand it to him but when he moved his hand it hurt like fuckin' hell. She realized this and instead opened the pack for him. Inside were seven cards. She moved so she could show them to him and still see them. The cards were: Genocide Mold x2, Corruption, Skyscraper 2-HERO City, Overdue Notice, Dimension Explosion, and DNArchangel. Jaden knew that most of these cards were incredibly rare. He also knew that the Corruption spell and DNArchangel were one-copy monsters only like Dark Magician Girl and the Toon monsters. Jaden smiled his thanks and did his best to hold onto them. His mother handed him his deck case and helped him place the cards into the case. His mother then told him to get some more sleep and rest up. After she left the room Evil HERO Inferno Wing appeared to him and knelt down. "Forgive me milord. I had no other choice" she said pleading.

"The...fire. It...was you."

"Yes. After you were hurt I felt so much rage I jumped ahead of myself. I set him on fire. I burned everything. No trace he was even there."

"Rise." She did so. "I am...not going..to punish you...You were right...to do that...Thank you."

Inferno Wing bowed her head and faded out of view.

A Week later

Jaden was finally free to leave the hospital. The doctors were completely daffled. He should've been in a coma for another month and shouldn't have even gotten to the point where he could walk for a month after that. But Jaden felt amazing. It was like somebody had decided to shoot him up with adrenaline. The doctor had told him to be on the downlow though has too much activity could take out the stitches. Luckily his mother was head nurse and was more than capable of stitching up a wound. As was currently going through his deck and trying to fous on creating the 4 other Supreme Armor monsters. The pain killers didn't help the stress level needed to create them. "You shouldn't over work yourself" a voice said. Jaden jumped in surprise and turned to see Evil HERO Dark Gaia sitting in the edge of the terrace. "Why not? If I'm going to use them in a duel then eventually I need to finish them" he retorted.

"Yes but sir, if you overdo yourself then who know what could happen. With the Collosus dead..."

"That's it! The Collosus may have knowledge of how to do this."

"But he's dead sir."

"Yes but I've seen him writing in journals maybe he had some useful information in there. If I could only get to the eleveator and through the lobby without anybody seeing me."

Jaden's dilema was simple. His mother had grown clingy after the accident and wouldn't let him out of her sight. "You go and get them then" I ordered Dark Gaia.

"I'm sorry milord, what."

"I ordered you to go to the warehouse where the Colossus trained me and bring me whatever you can. Now go."

Dark Gaia nodded in acknowledgement and took flight. Jaden turned back to his deck and lifted the Seal of the Supreme King card. It was his only link to Yubel. If it took the losers duel energy then it would require a massive amount of people losing in order to bring her back. Or maybe. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling his name. He walked into the den contemplating his plan to regain Yubel.

That night Jaden was getting ready for bed when a dark mist flew though the window. He turned around and saw the mist take the form of Evil HERO Dark Gaia. "Well, anything useful" Jaden asked the bowing duel monster. "No sir not really. But there was this box that I couldn't open for some reason" Dark Gaia replied. Jaden took the box over to his desk and opened it. The Collosus must have managed to force some of his energy into the box so only he or another person like him could open it. Inside lay a note that read "To my dearest Alexis." Jaden flipped it over and saw a picture of the Collosus holding a girl no older than 6 on his shoulder. The girl had fair skin and dirty blonde hair. Jaden then noticed a duel box. He carefully opened it and removed a couple of cards. 'Not possible. These cards were supposed to be destroyed,' Jaden thought. "Dark Gaia, find this girl do not approach her come find me first understood?" Dark Gaia nodded and took the picture of Alexis. After he disappeared Jaden looked back at the cards. 'Etoile Cyber, Cyber Gymnast, Cyber Skater. The Cyber archetype was destroyed years ago. It looks like every copy of the card reported made is here in this deck. Whoever this Alexis girl is must have been pretty important in order for the Collosus to want to give her these. With that he placed them back in the box and went to bed hoping to solve this mystery tomorrow.


End file.
